Magnetized
by Hypnotunez
Summary: If Miko had been someone else, she would've laughed. Very, hard. But she wasn't. So when a scout and second in command Cybertronian are uncontrollably barreling towards you at a rapid pace, you wouldn't laugh, you wouldn't, would you?


It was early in the morning when it happened, the Autobot base was quiet and peaceful as the five organics, or humans, slept on the balcony, the kids and June had had to move in temporarily as buildings from Unicrons awakening had been smashed, burnt, chucked practically across the Nevada desert and even soaked. Miko and Raf had to stay because they had been close to the event and were being 'questioned', really, they were! Fowler had decided to stay because of the latest incident and finish his reports and files while keeping a sharp eye on the kids, and June. Well, her face, that was. Jack and Raf lay on the floor on their sleeping bags, jacks being a gray one with light blue detailing and Rafs being a light red…or pink in Mikos case. They both lay spread out and drooling on their makeshift pillows that totally weren't their jumpers! June lay on a blow up bed, her body almost unrecognizable, as she lay under the covers. Fowler was sprawled out on a desk, drool dripping on it. Miko, well she was a different case.. She was on the couch…maybe? Her back was on the couch, her left arm and leg lay stretched across the back and her right leg hung off the side while her right arm hung limply across, her hand gripping a pillow.

It was peaceful, quiet, lovely. Nothing in the world was so quiet as this, everyone had been tired and had dropped off to bed or..recharge quickly, not even bothering to say goodnight. So here everyone lay, asleep, blissful sleep. The sun shone lazily in the sky, not bright enough to be fully awake, while the birds sang sweet lullabies on whatever the rare tree that there was in the barren hot land. Ah yes, this was the perfect morning.

Beep. Beep.

SOLDIER GET UP!

AHHHHHHH!

Good thing that June, Fowler and Mikos alarms awoke at the same time.

"Holy mother of-" it took every bone and muscle in Fowlers body not to finish that sentence as they leapt off of their sleeping places, Jack and Raf both jumped up quickly, Jack grabbing the closest item as a weapon. Sigh, a pillow won't help Jack! Ahem, anyways. Raf, being the unlucky soul, was the one to have a Miko size, shape and being fall on him. Ouch. June and Fowler were the only normal beings in the room and got up, well, like adults.

"Ahh,can't get enough of hard rock in the morning" Miko sighed, clambering off of a flattened Raf calmly as if nothing happened, she stretched her muscles and yawned loudly her back popping back into place. They merely sighed and shook their heads before getting up and wandering around the hangover for them. The Autobots weren't up yet so they had time to kill before the lumbering giants woke, well two lumbering and the rest just semi-lumbering giants. Sighing contentedly the three teens turned to each other.

"So, we have about and hour to burn off, what are we gonna do then?" Jack asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Shrugging, Raf turned to Miko.

Her shoulders were raised and she had a giddy grin on her face that would've given the Cheshire Cat a run for his money. Opening her mouth and I taking an over exaggerated gasp she suggested one thing.

"Go snoop arou-"

"No." Was their response

"But-"

"No."

"Fine…"

"I have some magnets that we could mess with.."

Jack and Miko looked to Raf.

Raf looked to the older teens.

Miko grinned like a lunatic.

Jack looked to Miko, rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

-five minutes later-

Zap!

The sound of electricity rolled in the base as Raf tried connecting the magnets to an unknown piece of metal they had found on the floor in the corner of the base. The piece of metal was small and had faint blue etchings on one side, they had found it trashed away in one of the corners of the base. Being the immature kids that they were they had started playing with it.

This was where they were now.

As they had put the small magnet near it, it had suddenly charged forwards, the small magnet shot into the larger piece with a defined slam and a large crackle. Jack slowly walked to the unknown metal and picked up the magnet….with the larger piece of metal attached. He tried pulling it, shaking it, stepping on the larger piece and pulling the magnet even having Miko pull with him, but to no avail. That was until it flung itself onto Mikos watch.

Shocked by this she let out a loud surprised screech and comically shook her arm up and down. Jack and Raf ran to her, tugging on the piece of metal with their hands. They all let out shocked yells and grunts as they pulled.

That was until two large robotic yells were heard.

One a femme like scream of utter shock.

The other a loud high pitched beep… Of utter…beep-iness?

The others quickly ran out to see the commotion. June and fowler ran to the edge and the Autobots ran out, their weapons charged and primes mask up. Bulkhead looked about ready to pound a couple of heads in, Ratchet the same. Optimus merely looked worried, even though his face plate was up.

But. There were two missing.

CRASH!

AHHH!

BEEEP!

SCREEEEEECH!

An ear splitting screech of metal upon metal continued, the kids and the adults winced and covered their ears to stop the God awful noise from down the base. Looking back, shocked, the Autobots looked down the hall way, their faces of utter confusion. After they had gotten over their hearing problem, the humans wore the same expression. They got their answer very soon.

A loud beep was heard.

They heard Arcee shout a muffled "Bee!" And a few..choice words.

They heard that awful scraping noise.

Bumblebee shot into the room, laid on the floor, using his digits to try and stop him from moving, he was beeping and whirring loudly, not caring that his paint was being ruined. He was scraping the ground, desperately trying to stop moving, he, in all honesty, looked like a dog that was tying to swim while having a piranha chomping on his furry hide.

The only thing was.

Arcee lay underneath him, she too experiencing the same problem. As Bumblebee scratched at the ground, she lay helpless and if she tried to copy bee, she would most end up hurting Bee, a lot. She was underneath him, in a twisted manner, her body from the waist down was facing the wrong way and her left arm was firmly wrapped around her right leg, sticking up in the air. A high pitched noise of gargles, screeches, whirs and beeping emitted from her. To this the kids tilted their heads in confusion, they would later learn on why the other, non effected Cybertronians went white. She was swearing in Cybertronian. In fact, it made Prime pale and look away.

They were heading straight at Miko.

Like her alien friends door wings that drooped when they were sad, so did her pigtails.

Bumblebee and Arcee managed to look up to Miko as they were dragged towards her.

The look of horror and the two screams of "Miko, run!" Got her started.

She ran to the other side of the room as Optimus and Bulkhead tried to hold back the scout and second in command from barreling into the teenage girl. Bulkhead was trying to desperately hold back a confused Bumblebee, he was on his back, arms flailing in confusion and worry and his legs stuck up in the air as Bulkhead was pushing against them, well, because Bulkhead wasn't going to push on his aft, he didn't role that way. Not that there was anything wrong with it, he just saw Bumblebee as a brother, not..you know..

He was pushing on his pedes as Bumblebee let out a series of random worried beeps and whirs.

"I know Bee, I don't know what's happening either, but your frame kinda' wants to chase Miko round the base." He commented as he tried to comfort him.

Arcee, well…Arcee wasn't exactly on the floor.

Optimus was stood up, his arms out in an angle…like the romantic Titanic pose from the movie. Arcee was pressed against him her helm on his chest to the side and her arms and legs pointing straight to Miko. Optimus coughed suddenly causing Arcee to shoot upwards with a loud screech of metal, a grunt from Optimus and an uncharacteristic squeak from Arcee, her helm now laid resting on the top of his chest, helm crest poking him in the mouth slightly. Her optics widened as he reacted to the sudden item in his mouth by his glossa grazing the tip, and no, you pervs, it wasn't romantic any way, in fact, it..

"Optimus! Don't do that! It tickles!" She exclaimed roughly her optics managing to glance at him.

"Sowwy, arshee I did it by accshident, I'll twy not too nexsht time" was the muffled response as he tried to stop his glossa from moving.

She would've laughed if she wasn't in such a suggestive position.

Yes, she would've laughed hard.

Jack, after considering the real relationship between his robotic guardian and leader of the Autobot, as they looked like they were completely fine with this(especially Optimus as, who wouldn't want a pretty femme pressed against them, well, at least Jack thought that Arcee was pretty by Cybertronian standards.) looked to Mikos dumbfounded and frankly, terrified of being squashed to death by Bumblebees aft or Being impaled by Arcees helm spike. He then looked to Ratchets 'what the total frag?!' Face and yelled over the screeching metal, Bumblebees screeching, Arcees constant swearing and the two human adults running round the room trying to find the source of the problem.

"Ratchet!"

The medic looked to him.

"Yes?!" He shouted back.

"Do you know what's happening to Bee and Arcee? It's like their magnetic or something!" He asked the mech.

He shrugged for a moment and then his optics literally lit up with an idea " Jack! Did you happen to find some sort of strange metal?!" He replied.

Jack, paled.

"Y-yeah, we were messing with Mikos new magnet and we found this odd engraved piece of metal in the corner it had like, faded out li-"

"You three dumbafts! That's cybercorite! If it comes in contact with any magnets it becomes magnetic towards light armored cybertronians like Arcee and Bumblebee! Where is it now?!"He screamed, optics almost bulging out of their sockets.

Jack gulped and replied feebly "On Mikos…watch.."

Ratchet facepalmed.

Sighed.

Looked towards Miko.

Channeled his inner June Darby or Arcee.

And barked roughly at Miko " Miko Nakadai!"

She jumped up, stood straight and saluted to Ratchet in shock.

"Y-es sir!" Before she had even realized the words that had escaped her mouth.

"Throw me you watch now." He leered threateningly to her.

Struggling to unlatch it, she nodded to him and threw the two currently magnetic bots to jerk towards him ran into the med bay and shut the doors with a solid thunk. Arcee and Bee repeated that thunk as they flew into the metal walls, two loud yells of swearing and pain erupted, swearing mostly from Arcee. In fact she had now adapted to swearing in Cybertronian, binary, English, French probably any Earthen language possible, really. Miko blanched as she spurted quite a few in her own language, Raf too looked pale as she yelled some obscene words in Spanish.

A loud burning noise was heard from the med bay.

Another loud yell of 'Aha!' From Ratchet.

THUNK.

THUNK.

Bumblebee dropped to the ground with Arcee.

Many sighs of relief were heard.

Silence.

"Who knew Arcee knew that many languages..".

…

"So…Optimus…Arcee….how long have you two been going out? Huh, huh?!".

"…Frag me now..".

"That for Optimus to do Arcee, not us.".

Thud.

The sound of Arcees helm hitting the floor as she did a floorpalm echoed through the base.

AN: Hey! This is just a filler for you guys as I'm writing Alternate eyes, I hope you enjoyed it! Surprisingly I wrote this while my Dad was going in for surgery, not a very life threatening one though. He's all right!

Now I would really love it if someone could draw a scene of either when Arcee and bumblebee are barreling down the hallway, when Bulkhead or Optimus are trying to keep them from hitting Miko or when they hit the wall. In fact, if you do, send me the drawing on my devianart account –Wolfgal19 – by noting me I will choose one and write a transformers story of your choice( mind you, I do not write smut, any sexual themes and I would like it to be humorous and light hearted please, but if you do want I can write something sad) and I will write the oneshot and then upload it to you.

If you are not chosen, I will try my best to say why, favorite it and watch you, because, hey, I like people and I don't want to upset anyone.

Thank you!

Hypnotunez.


End file.
